


Steak and Kidney Pie

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: A Study in Scarlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dog's-eye view of 221b Baker Street</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steak and Kidney Pie

“Sit.” Bully sat like a good dog on the warm woolen mat.  Whenever the flinchy man was sleeping, the thin one became nicer suddenly.  He put a good plate on the floor and Bully ate something very tasty.  “There’s a wee bonny scottspup.”  Bully had no idea what that meant, but he licked the nice man’s hand just the same.


End file.
